


Foliage Academy

by Ultimate_Ally



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Boarding School, Female Protagonist, Friendship, Gen, High School, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Pokemon Trainer - Freeform, Pokemon - Freeform, Students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_Ally/pseuds/Ultimate_Ally
Summary: Ever since Katie Rowan was a little girl, she wanted to study Pokemon, just like her grandfather. Now that she's 14, she can finally start her education at the Foliage Academy, a prestigious school specializing in Pokemon research.However, it soon became apparent that the Academy was not exactly everything she was dreaming of, and may be home to a darker conspiracy just waiting to be uncovered.





	Foliage Academy

It was a cool, crisp morning in Sandgem Town, the sun not yet over the horizon. A salty breeze washed over the town, rustling the surrounding trees. The smoke of dwindling fires rose out of chimneys atop quiet houses.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

A hand flailed around, rapidly smacking objects on a small dresser. Pokédolls and torn scraps of paper fell to the floor. The hand found the source of the ungodly noise, and put a stop to it with a resounding whack.

Katie Rowan stretched groggily, slowly sitting up her bed. She rubbed her brown eyes, put on her rectangular blue glasses, and slowly looked to her knocked-over clock.

"CRAP!" Katie shouted and sprang out of bed with newfound vigor. She rushed down the stairs, almost tripping over her pajama pants. She jumped over the last three steps, landing on the ground with a thump.

"Grandpa, where are you!? I need you to drive me to the bus stop!" Katie shouted, nervously pacing the length of the tiny kitchen. The sound of stomping grew as a tall, white-haired man made his way down the stairs with a huge smile on his face.

"Kaitlyn, my girl, didn't you remember?" Professor Rowan said with a chuckle. "You set your clock an hour ahead in case you forgot about your first day, but it looks to me like you forgot the wrong thing!"

Katie's face grew red with embarrassment. She could only muster a simple "Oh," before running back up the stairs.

Katie less-than-skillfully leaped over the piles of papers, notebooks, and once-folded clothes. With a squeak, she opened the closet and stared into it's depths. What to wear....she just HAD to look like she was responsible and confident, heaven knows she couldn't achieve that herself. But how to convey that through clothing? Striped? Polka dots? Liepard print? All of the above?

After several minutes of staring, sweating, pacing, and overthinking, Katie finally resorted to closing her eyes and picking a shirt at random. When she opened them, in her hand was the shirt she got while on vacation with her parents, and featured a Popplio. Good enough, she thought, and got dressed.

The rest of the morning went by relatively smoothly. Breakfast was eaten peacefully, and Katie finally managed to breathe normally for more than five minutes. Katie's very short, reddish-brown hair cooperated wonderfully with the hairbrush for once. All she had left to do was pack a few more things into her suitcase.

Toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo, and a hairbrush were messily tossed into a faded pink and cream suitcase covered in Skitty stickers. Katie looked in the small side pocket and her heart plummeted to her stomach.

"GRANDPA!" Katie called. "HAVE YOU SEEN MY CHATOT PLUSHIE!?"  
"Oh, Kaitlyn..." The Professor muttered. "NO, I HAVEN'T, BUT YOU'D BETTER HURRY, WE NEED TO BE AT THE BUS STOP IN 15 MINUTES!" 

Katie's internal panic reached critical levels as she tore apart her room. Papers were tossed about, clothes were scattered everywhere, yet Chatot was nowhere to be found. Katie flopped on her bed in defeat, letting out a long groan.

"Kaitlyn! Time to go!" Professor Rowan called from downstairs. 

This only caused Katie to groan louder, and she dejectedly rolled off of the bed, holding back tears. As she hit the ground, a flash of blue and black caught her eye from under the bed. Could it be? Katie felt around with her hand until at last, she felt the soft fabric of the plush bird. Katie breathed a heavy sigh of relief, finished packing, and joined her grandfather for the short drive to the bus stop.

The bus finally appeared and came to a stop, allowing passengers to exit. Katie looked at her grandfather with a nervous smile on her face.

"Well grandpa, this is it. I'm finally here, ready to be a Pokemon professor."  
"Ha! Slow down there, you've still got everything to learn." Professor Rowan stooped down to Katie's level. "Now, you listen to me and you listen good young lady. Along the way, you'll discover more things about Pokemon than the most adventurous Pokemon trainer ever will. But those facts and figures will never compare to what you learn about yourself."  
Professor Rowan stood back up again. "The love and care you give to Pokemon, why, it beats a battle any day! So go on! Be bold, be brave, and most of all, be the best you can be. I'll be waiting when you get back!"

Kaitlyn Rowan stared at the bus, absolute daunted. Her breathing quickened, yet slowly, her feet took her step by step towards the open doors. She burst into a run, a surge of adrenaline pumping through her as she bounded up into the bus. The doors hissed shut, and Katie found her seat. The bus lurched forward, leaving a waving, grinning grandfather behind. 

Next stop, Veilstone City!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, so I'm very prepared to cringe at this in about a year. Feel free to leave a comment, and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
